Visions and Death
by Ashon
Summary: Bridge is having visions of his teammates being killed by S.P.D. Can he uncover the plot in time, or will his team suffer?
1. Secrets Revealed

Bridge looked closely at the reaction on his teams' faces. He had told them everything. From the dream to the small girls death.

"You're sure Cruger is to blame?" Sky's voice was shaky and he looked disheveled.

"I'm pretty sure. He was in my dream, and Kat even said he had gone to see Jack."

"Okay," Syd nodded, "we keep an eye on Cruger. No one tells anyone else about this, alright?"

"Agreed," confirmed Sky as Z nodded.

JD

"_Would you stop banging on the door! I'll be out soon!"_

_Syd put down the brush as another series of loud knocking interupted her grooming. She whipped the door open, her face annoyed._

"_What do you wa- Commander Cruger," she saluted at the sight of her superiour. She was a little puzzled that he would want to go to the ranger's bathroom. _

"_I'm sorry Cadet Drew."_

_He held up his hand and killed her with a single shot._

"No!"

Bridge whipped off his blankets and ran out the door and through the hallway. He got to the bathroom the rangers shared in twenty seconds flat. The door was locked. He banged on it furiously.

"Is someone in there."

There was no response. His loud banging had attracted several cadets. He turned and took a laser gun from a C-Squad cadet. He stood back and blasted the door open. He walked in hesitantly, gun raised. There was no sign of a scuffle. Bridge breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it hadn't happened yet. He could still warn her. Then he got to the shower.

"Oh no."

She was sprawled on the floor of the shower, a gun in her hand. No doubt to make it look like she had killed her self. The sight angered him. He bent down over her body. She was definently dead. Three deaths in two days. Who would be next?

He put the gun down and opened his morpher. He called for Kat first, then Z.

"What's wrong, Bridge?"

"I had another dream, Z. Syd's dead."

JD

Bridge was in the Command Center, doing scans on the three bodies. His head turned at the speed of light when the door slid open. He saluted at the commander.

"At ease, Carson. Have you found anything on the bodies?"

"Well, it's pretty interesting, actually."

"What's interesting, Carson?"

"This shows that Jack was dead before the building fell on him," he pointed at one of the computers. "The girl was in perfect condition besides the burns. A little malnurished, but nothing that would kill her. It looks like she was strangled."

"Are you sure? The computer could have miscalculated."

"I'm positive. Oh, and one other thing. Syd. It looks like she commited suicide, right?"

"Correct."

"Her finger prints prove that she held the gun, but never touched the trigger."

Bridge was pacing his breath. He was cornering Cruger, and he really shouldn't have.

"I'm disapointed in you, Bridge. You had potential. You were better then them. And yet, you still think there's good in the world.You all did." Cruger's lip was curling dangerously. "I'm sorry you have to go."

He held up the gun.

JD


	2. Visions and Death

"Wait. You have to listen to me! The rangers will be betrayed! You will be killed!"

"Right, and we're supposed to believe a criminal," questioned Sky as he threw the man into the holding cell. Bridge punched in the code and the door locked.

"I'm not a criminal! I'm here to warn you."

Sky had already started walking down the hall, but Bridge hadn't moved. He was prettty good at telling when someone was lying, and the man definently wasn't.

"You're days are numbered. They have already started plotting."

"Who?"

"S.P.D."

Sky turned, noticing that Bridge wasn't with him.

"Ah, come on Bridge. He's just like all the rest. He's trieing to buy his way out."

Bridge took one last look at the man banging on the bars, then turned to follow Sky.

JD

Bridge, Sky, and Commander Cruger where alone in the Command Center, working on various things.

"Hey Sky, come here for a minute."

Sky signed off his computer and walked over to Bridge.

"You know that guy we arrested this morning?"

Sky looked blank for a moment then nodded.

"He he used to be a power ranger."

"What?"

"Yeah. He was with Ninja Storm. His father was the sensai."

"Maybe we should question him."

"No."

Surprised, the two rangers turned around to see Cruger had stood up at his desk and seemed angry.

"No matter what his past records may be, he commited a crime and must be punished as such. Is that understood?"

"Yessir."

Bridge let out his breath as the Commander left. A nagging feeling started up at the back of his brain.

**Six Months Later**

_The shelter was on fire. People were rushing out right and left. Inside Jack Landors was ushering people out. Something hit his shoulder and he flew into a wall. He got up as quickly as his new bruises would allow him, and tried to see what had hit him. He barely saw the dull flash of silver as it slammed down towards him. He rolled to the side and caught sight of the perpetrater._

"_Cruger! What are you doing!"_

"_Justice must be served."_

_Jack ducked another blow and rushed into another burning room. He heard a cry and turned. There was a little girl, wrapped up in rags, crying in a corner. He ran towards her, but something caught his boot, and he fell. Cruger was partly detained by a burning log. Jack got back up and gathered the sobbing girl up in his arms. He looked in vain for another exit. _

"_I'm sorry Jack."_

_Jack turned and was hit in the head with a blow. He fell to the ground, unmoving. The girl hugged _

_Jack as Cruger left. The building collapsed minutes afterwards. _

Bridge sat up with a jolt. He was sweating and breathing hard. That dream. It had been way too real. He rolled out of bed and put his head in his hands. Hetried to calm down, then got dressed and hurried through the base, and out of S.P.D.

"Bridge. Hey, Bridge!"

Bridge turned. Z had followed him out of the building.

"Hi. I was just going over to the shelter."

"So was I. I'll go with you."

"Um, great."

The shelter was only a block away from S.P.D., but Bridge ran the whole way. Z didn't question him. She could see his worry and decided not to bug him.

"Oh…my…gosh."

The building was on fire. There was a small crowd starting to gather. Bridge ran into the building, calling Jack's name. Z yelled after him, only a step behing him.

Bridge flinched as a piece of the roof fell in. Unwillingly, he replayed the dream through his mind. Evidence of the fight was clear. Bridge felt his heart sink as he rushed into the next room. Jack lay on the burning floor, unmoving. The girl was on top of him.

"Jack! No!"

Z dropped to her knees, placing two fingers on the side of his neck. Guessing by her expression, there was no pulse.

Bridge fell into a daze. There was to many things rushing at him all at once. The dream was real. Jack was dead. The shelter was on fire. The girl. _The girl._ She was still there. He had to get her and Z out before the building collapsed. He grabbed at the girl. She let out a cry, tightening her grip on Jack.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna get you out, okay? Will you come with me?"

The girl studied him with wide, frightened eyes, then let go of Jack. Bridge scooped her up in his arms and stood up.

"Z, come on."

"We can't leave Jack."

"There's no time. The building's going to collapse!"

"We can't leave him!"

Bridge grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"No. We can't leave him. Bridge, let go of me!"

But Bridge kept pulling. They ran out into the open air and Z slipped away from him.

"Wait, Z!"

The building collapsed seconds before Z would have made it in. There was a small explosion and the building, as well as Jack, ceased to exist.

JD

Kat Manx walked into the infirmary to find Bridge looking at the wo figures that occupied the bed. She sighed.

"Bridge, they're not going to move."

He nodded, staring blankly at Z.

"You should get some rest. It's been a tough day."

"You're sure they'll be okay?"

"I'm positive. They should be up in a day or two."

"Great. Right. Um, Kat, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Did Cruger leave this morning. Kind of early?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact he did. He went out go visit Jack. When he found the shelter burning, he went to go get the fire squad."

"Really? Okay, I'm gonna stay here. I'm not really tired."

Despite Kat's threats to call the Commander, he pulled his chair closer to the small girl and sat down.

JD

Bridge's eyes snapped open. He looked around. Something had woken him.

"Commander Cruger."

He stood up and saluted after seeing his retreating back. Cruger turned.

"Carson. I think the girl is in trouble."

"What?"

He spun around. The heart moniter showed that the girls heart was slowing dangerously. He grabbed his morpher, flipped it open, and called for Kat.


End file.
